Unmei wo Tobase
by Omakase Shimasu
Summary: [Pairing: Vegeta x Goku] Vegeta makes a horrifying discovery during a sparring session with Goku. [Complete]


* * *

  
**Disclaimer:** Akira Toriyama (FUNI, Viz and all those other guys who're trying to make money out of it) owns it all.   
**Beta-reader:** Iry   
**Warning:** shonen-ai, physical abuse, OOCness (OMG) & Chichi-bashing (sorry)   
**Pairings:** Bejiita x Gokuu   
**Spoilers:** None that I can think of.   
**Notes:** I polished it up like I promised. Didn't really get the chance to do something about the actual contents, though. Hm, maybe I should just leave it the way it is. Maybe I've got emotional attachments to this "thing" because it was my first fic ever?   
Either way, hope you enjoy!   


* * *

  
**UNMEI WO TOBASE!**   
by _Omakase Shimasu_

The air was thick with tension, and literally sparkling with power so great one could reach out and touch it. The ground the two Saiyajin were occupying was devoid of any signature that belied humanoid life. Like the animals had felt what was about to happen, and had made their exit well before the two had started their daily spar. The sun, which had made it's pass for the other side of the lands, had been the only audience of the friendly game of cat and mouse for the last 7 hours straight. It even seemed to brighten at one point, as if it approved the 'fight' the Saiyajin held with each other... 

Gokuu agilely ducked under Bejiita's kick, avoiding the limb with inches as he traded a blow to the pivoting one. Bejiita acted on the assault, and flipped backwards. After having touched the ground, he immediately launched himself at his opponent. The younger Saiyajin had already made some distance between them, shooting up in the air, until he stood a fair 500 metres away. There he summoned his power, and burst into a second transformation; his muscles bulged, and golden hair grew a few inches longer.   
Bejiita smirked as he answered with his own transformation in mid-air. "Let's get it on..." 

Gokuu only smiled. 

As the battle continued, Bejiita came to a conclusion only one could have spotted with the trained eye of a skilled warrior. His younger counterpart seemed to defend his back more than ever... By experience, he knew back, head, and tail were the weakest points of the body. But... Gokuu seemed to only live for that protection. 

Within the next blink of an eye, the former Prince of Saiyajin found himself pinned against the ground by said warrior. For the first time, Bejiita was eye to eye with one of the most rare things he had seen in his life. Actually something he had never seen before. Slowly (it seemed to be going in slowmotion at the time) the smirk began to take form. Not a smirk you would say Bejiita himself would wear, or any other Saiyajin for that matter. It was a strange smirk. One that only Gokuu would be able to manage. For it held no scorn or anything. Just playful mischief. 

The older Saiyajin actually found it appealing-looking, until real thought turned to him again. A smirk of his own, a real smirk, curled his lips in the next moment. Strong hands grabbed muscular arms, as feet were planted in the stomach. Force like no other human could have wielded threw the other Saiyajin from his position, and sent him flying out of the Prince's view. 

But before Bejiita had been able to flip into an upright position came the cry of pain... 

Maybe from that point on he had decided that he never wanted to hear that sound-that distinct sound ever again. 

* * *

"Enough. Sit down." 

"What?" One look aimed at Bejiita told it all. Immediately-either from reflex or automatic mode-his hand shot up to the back of his head, and a small smile curled his lips. Bejiita's eyebrow raise with suspicion even before he had the next words out of his mouth. "I'm fine, honest." 

"Don't try fake words and smiles with me," Bejiita scolded, his eyes narrowing to slits of piercing deathliness, "they won't work. Now. Sit." 

A look of defeat crossed his features as he obeyed, letting his sore body rest near a tree positioned opposite a small, pearl-shimmering lake. He felt more than saw Bejiita's eyes on him-his every move. He looked at him, flexing his tail carefully beside him. "I'm sitting, now what?" 

Bejiita didn't offer any answer at first, he just stood there, his eyes flowing from left to right, up and down. That inspecting glint sent a wave of apprehension crashing into the younger man. "Now," Bejiita began as he advanced on Gokuu with steady steps, "we'll set things straight." 

Gokuu's eyes grew bigger. He quickly got to his feet, slowly backing away. "W-what?" That gleam in those pitch-black eyes; it unnerved him to no end. 

Bejiita growled low in his throat, and suddenly stopped in his tracks. The Earth Saiyajin had backed up against the trunk of the tree, still avoiding contact with his back. If he tried to advance once more, Gokuu would surely flee. He sighed in irritation. "Just stand still, baka," he hissed, "I promise that if you won't, you'll never get the problem off your chest!" 

Gokuu gulped audibly, his eyes searching for any escape. Bejiita took another step towards him. "I-I told you, I'm fine..." he stated, a slight waver in his voice. Bejiita knew, or at least had reached a conclusion, he thought fearfully. _Baka!_ he scolded himself. 

"Not being able to walk properly, and groaning in complaint whenever your back makes contact with the slightest touch isn't something you can call _fine_, Kakarotto!" 

"I've been through worse, Bejiita..." 

"Than why haven't you healed up already? Why are you still in pain? That you hadn't passed up our spar, I can understand..." Bejiita paused for a moment and Gokuu remained silent, his main goal to avoid eye contact with the other Saiyajin. "What happened?" was what eventually forced it's way out. 

Gokuu found himself ripped between two choices. One was to confess and let the other help him; at least, that's what he thought Bejiita wanted to do. And the other was keeping it silent, like he had done for so long. Keeping the secret a secret, and face it by himself. 

He still hadn't come up with an answer to the choice, when suddenly he only saw darkness... 

* * *

A light glowed on the other sides of his eyelids. It felt warm, cozy, and he craved for more. More of the delicious sensation that entered his fuzzy mind. Something prickled at his thoughts, though. He couldn't quite place the feeling. Tugging sensations which ended up prickly. Like he was inhabiting a body not his own. 

He felt the fuzzy sensation slip from his mind. That wasn't what he wanted, he tried to grab onto something which would keep him inside the safe place. What if he woke up and would be back-with her? Suddenly, he was ripped away from unconsciousness and a searing pain seemed to split his mind in two. The pains he felt came from the lower region of his back! 

"_Kuso_! Hold still, Kakarotto!" 

That voice. _Bejiita...? What's happening?_ His eyes flew open of their own accord, feeling rushed back to him and had the potential to slam him off his feet, if he hadn't been held by strong arms... 

Then a soothing kind of 'presence' entered his mind, leaving a trail of calmth wherever it got. Immediately that trail led to his only other Saiyajin counterpart. 

_Bejiita... _

Shhh, Kakarotto... Just lay still... The pain will fade... 

Pain. He had almost forgotten about it. Now that feeling had returned, Gokuu could feel the lingering pain growing instead of subsiding as water and the contact of broken flesh against spandex repeatedly rubbed against each other. 

He bit down a cry of pain, unable to diminish the hot searing ache like he had been able to before. Strong arms held him at the waist, preventing him from leaving the water or being taken away by it. Hot breath tickled the flesh behind his ear, traveling down through his body. 

"Be-... Bejii-ta, p-please," he groaned, closing his eyes in vain hopes of fighting off the pain that way. 

"Shhh," the older Saiyajin soothed, stroking Gokuu's cheek with the back of his right hand. "Let me help." 

_W-what are you...?_

Gokuu stiffled a gasp as he felt the Prince's tail entertwining with his. That touch. It was so much more tender than the one who had touched it except for himself. As the caressing continued, he was unaware of what the Prince's hands were doing with the sore and broken flesh covering his back. 

* * *

Bejiita was careful as he examined the flesh once again, keeping a secure hold on the for-now-blissful man before him. _By Lun!_ Even though he had already seen the wounds-wounds seeming so small compared to what he had seen in his previous life-it still astonished him that they had been inflicted on this person. Kakarotto. Gokuu. And by the way the young man had defended himself, his words. It told Bejiita it hadn't been done by a real enemy. 

Long, red welts, some purple and blue, were painted in a criss-cross drawing on the young Saiyajin's back. The flesh had seemed to heal itself, but it also seemed it had been re-opened on more than one occasion. Some still seemed fresh. Slowly his fingers traced the contours of the horrific drawing, careful not to touch any of the bloody bruises. Just a while ago, the pained Saiyajin had seemed so fragile, backed away against that tree, fear a clear sign on his young face. It wasn't meant for the strongest person in the Universe to look that way. 

And still, Gokuu had 'begged' for him not to help. Not to help remove the wounds, not to help remove his pain and the root of the problem he wouldn't tell. In some way it pained him in turn. 

Whoever had caused the only other heir of the Saiyajin race besides the Prince would be better off to be as far away from this being as possible, he silently fumed. Although he couldn't really diminish the sight-only Gokuu himself would be able to do that-he could ease the pressure of the burden. Bejiita's main concern was his only friend's health and happiness. So he once again touched the nasty-looking bruises, bracing himself inwardly for the other's reaction to his solution. 

* * *

_Wha... what?_

What was that feeling? It felt good-no remarkably great!-whatever it was. He didn't want it to stop, ever! So soft and enviting. It seemed to soothe even more than Bejiita had done earlier, within his mind. The strokes, slow and warm. He didn't even feel the stings he always would receive with other contact, when brushing too hard on the covers or leaning against a wall for support. 

_'Jiita... don't leave me, please..._

The world went black once again... 

* * *

He opened his eyes for the third time that day, feeling a warmth even more overwhelming than the first time. Again a strong arm was holding him close to a muscular, but still soft and comfortable, chest. Only this time his cheek was resting against the body, not his back... He felt Bejiita's hands stroke the back of his head. Now, more than ever did he feel like a small child. 

His eyes were entranced with the movements the Saiyajin Prince made with his tail, the tip thumping the soft grass below them with a beat that strangely reminded him of home. His 'real home.' Gokuu also noticed the dark contrast, and faintly wondered how late it actually was when a content sigh escaped his parted lips. It seemed to cause a chain-reaction up to the older Saiyajin, as suddenly the muscles underneath him strained to stretch. 

"Kakarotto...?" 

A small smile lit his features as he looked up into curious black specks. "Thanks, Bejiita... for everything..." he whispered. 

Bejiita simply nodded. Not that Gokuu minded the answer. He knew the Prince's soul, had seen it while they had fused with the Potarra earrings, even when they had fused into the less powerful form of Gojiita, and knew that Bejiita's nature could be just as kind as any other. He only needed time. And love. _Don't... Don't ruin this moment..._

He quickly averted his eyes from the suddenly even more suspicious gleam than before that had entered those raven eyes, and instead looked down at his hand-which was lying on-on Bejiita's hip?! A blush spread across his cheeks as he suddenly realised. "Ah! ...Be-Bejiita, I-" he started to apologise, nimbly avoiding the other's eyes, and tried to scramble up and away. 

But Bejiita would have none of it. He caught the hand that was about to retreat holding it by the wrist and placed his other arm carefully, gently on the other's. Gokuu looked up at him, his eyes widened with uncomprehensible shock. If the situation had been otherwise, Bejiita would have smirked at the emotions he had brought to the young man's face. But as it was, none of what had occurred could be called humorous. 

"_Baka_, you are not fully healed yet," he informed without scorn, "Don't put unneccesary strain on your back, that won't do you any good. It's best to stay put for a little while longer." 

Seemingly hesitant, Gokuu relaxed in Bejiita's hold, his eyes still not really believing that Bejiita, of all people would let him-Gokuu-touch him like this. Lie against him like this. Be helped by him like this. The arm was removed from his back, and a few seconds later had resumed it's stroking of his unruly bangs... He had to admit, it wasn't unpleasant. The beat again resounded in his ears, this time accompanied by silent humming. Gokuu's eyes lit up with peaceful reflections of his feelings, as he listened to the ancient melody. 

* * *

Bejiita looked down at the unruly bangs, as the young Saiyajin did as he was told, and his body relaxed. Again the soft body mash melted against his, giving him that feeling of warmth he cherished even more than he loved fighting. (Which was a whole lot...) With his right hand he began to stroke the unruly mash of black bangs, his left tracing the lines of muscle on the Saiyajin's right arm. The tip of his tail thumped the beat of that old song on the grass at his command and soon he felt appelled to hum along. 

Bejiita's heart seemed to race as he felt content seeping into his mind... But those weren't his feelings. He slowly looked down, never missing a beat with the action of hands and tail, as he drank in the sight. _Kakarotto... whatever you've done to me... you've done a pretty good job..._

Yes. He got to hand it to the Earth Saiyajin. When he did something, it was outstanding and overly well done. The way he had forced his way into his heart. No one had been able to do that. Not even his father, the King, nor Buruma, his 'lover' by Earth's law. Gokuu. Kakarotto. This Saiyajin was one of a kind. Not just because he had been the first to achieve Super Saiyajin after one millennia. No, not only that. It was because this Saiyajin was able to truly show his feelings; the positive ones. 

Sure, every Saiyajin could show anger, hatred and disgust. Arrogance and cruelty. But never had they shown any kind of caring, affection and love like this one could. 

"...You heard me..." 

Bejiita shook himself out of it, his humming dying with surprise at the statement. "What did you say?" 

"You heard me..." Gokuu murmured again, "I asked you to stay with me... and you did..." 

Bejiita secretly smiled. "Couldn't leave you broken like the way you were, now could I? I would loose the only one who would dare to spar with me." 

A thick silence followed, which reigned for a few moments, until Gokuu quietly spoke up again. This time, his voice belied a small amount of hurt, which couldn't have been heard by normal human ears. 

"Is that the only thing I am to you? An available sparring partner at all times?"   
"No," Bejiita was quick to answer, much to his surprise, "you aren't." _You're much, much more to me. More than you could possibly know..._

Gokuu seemed satisfied with the answer, for he didn't question anymore. He just sighed softly, and cuddled closer to Bejiita if it were even possible. Now the smile did come, but was soon wiped off his face as he gathered his thoughts and focussed it at the root of why they were even in this position. Soon his face broke into a scowl. He opened his mouth another time, but the actual question was ripped away from him, and replaced with another. 

"How do you feel?" 

A thoughtful silence occurred, closely followed by Gokuu's response. "Fine," he answered honestly, looking up with big, innocent eyes, "I don't feel any aches when I move... Thanks again, Bejiita. You'd make an excellent Healer." 

"That's not what I meant, precisely," Bejiita said, replacing his hand from the ebony locks to the man's bruised back, "but I'm glad it's worked." Before Gokuu could ask the question that the older Saiyajin could have seen coming, did he cut him off with one of his own. 

"Who did it?" 

_Who did it...? Who did it...? Who did it..?_

The inevitable question. Gokuu had seen it coming, but the force behind it all stunned him. He had meant to avoid it for a little longer, maybe for eternity. But that had been idle hope. Bejiita and him had been connected with each other like no other could have been. Not even Goten and Torankusu, who had experienced a similiar fusion as they had had with Gojiita. Of course Bejiita would have his suspicions about who it had been already. But he wasn't one to make mistakes easily. As he wasn't one to make assumptions. 

He tried to avoid eye-contact once again, but this time it was futile. Bejiita gently placed his hand underneath the other's chin and forced Gokuu to look him straight in the eye. "Tell me, Kakarotto..." he almost pleaded, "Tell me... _please_." 

A lump formed in his throat, his mind was racing with what to do. Bejiita's goal really was to help him. By letting him do it, he had automatically put his hopes and trust in the man. But if he didn't tell, that trust would be shattered. He didn't want that. 

Only when Bejiita stroked the tear away from his cheek with his thumb, did he realise he was crying. Crying for the pain he felt deep inside, the choices he had to make, the emptiness inside, and the love for his sons. He broke down, throwing himself in Bejiita's warm embrace as the latter welcomed him with caring determination. _'Jiita... I'm sorry... Please... forgive me..._

He didn't know how long he had spent his time trying to cry away his problems. Gokuu only wanted to make it all go away. Leave him, his sons, and friends; the entire world if needed. 

"You... you're r-right," he sobbed in the Saiyajin's chest, clinging to Bejiita's shirt like it was his only anchor in unsteady waters. His confession seemed like nothing to unlookers, but to Bejiita it meant everything... 

_You're right..._

God... those three words alone had shattered the last remains of the protective walls he had set up within him. All of it came crashing down. His suspicions had been right. Bejiita once again looked down at the broken shell that was once the protective mask the young Saiyajin wore to help him survive through life. And now he could see the real man behind the mask. Just as vulnerable as any other. Just as vulnerable to pain as any other. 

The man had cared, loved and protected the woman. 

Gates opened to reveal screaming and hot-burning rage. It licked at the edges of his mind, his aura began to flicker around him. Gokuu obviously noticed as he hesitantly looked up, determination shining in his eyes which could persuade anyone and anything to feel what Gokuu felt right. "'Jiita, please... don't..." 

"_What_?" Bejiita asked incredulous-barely controlled anger flickering at it's edges, looking him straight in the eye, holding his shoulders in a vice that could have crushed human bone. "How can you say that? How can you just sit around doing nothing while that-that bitch is doing this to you?!"   
Again Gokuu averted his eyes. Bejiita hated himself for feeling so helpless. Being able to do nothing while standing right before his goal was something he had never been able to handle well. He hated himself for letting Gokuu feel this way. A new set of tears began to stream down Gokuu's flushed cheeks. Bejiita looked down, letting his grip relax although his anger wasn't ebbing away in the slightest. 

"I'm sorry..." he whispered. But the damage had been done. 

"You don't know anything!!" Gokuu yelled, fleeing from the other's touch. Once he was a fair distance away, he slowly looked back. Bejiita saw the tears, like threads of silver cascading down the other's moon-lit face. 

"You don't know how I feel right now...," Gokuu said softly, in stark contrast to the yelling before, "How can you? I never wanted to let you know... I knew that if I told you... you would hurt Chichi. But..." He lowered his head, his contralto voice breaking with emotion, the words so softly Bejiita had to strain to hear. "I don't want that." 

_What the-?!_

He sadly shook his head, as if to stop Bejiita from any protest. Which was true, because he was now standing and ready to do the things Gokuu had wanted to prevent. 

"You wouldn't understand," he clarified, "Please don't follow me, I ask you this... as your friend." As a friend... _A friend..._ Still, Bejiita wouldn't deny Gokuu. No matter how hard he tried to withstand the feeling he could never deny. 

So the only answer he could give was, "I won't, Kakarotto." 

Gokuu nodded, wiped the tears away with his arm, and flashed a small, sad smile before he took off into the cool night air. Leaving Bejiita with his mixed thoughts. Suddenly, without the other's presence near him, he felt the uncomfortable chill hang in the air all around him. Now he felt the loss of the warmth, and the craving off persuing the fleeing Saiyajin. But he couldn't. He'd promised. 

He sighed one last time, before leaving the place he would always remember from this day on... 

* * *

"It's fading... The power is fading..." 

Pikkoro was right, Kuririn felt it as well. The majestic force which had sliced through their awareness like a knive would through butter. It made him feel uneasy. Well, maybe uneasy was a bit of an understatement. He felt horrified with the speed of it all. One minute the power seemed out of control, racing like a wild horse through stages, until suddenly it had stopped, and dropped like a rocket. 

"I don't like this," Tenshinhan, who flew on his right, offered in a distant voice. 

Yamucha looked up from his thoughts, his fists clenched at his sides. "Neither of us do." 

"I just hope... that Gokuu's alright," Kuririn said quietly, barely audible above the high winds they passed with their speed. Those words seemed to be the beginning of a long and thick silence. It gave them a moment to think about. The question: **Why?** seemed to be the dominant one in the former monk's head. Nobody had felt a life-hreatening presence anywhere near or on the planet. So what could have been the cause of their friend's outburst? 

Kuririn still hadn't found the answer when they entered 'Satan City.' It dawned on them that they had no clue of what could possibly make their friend come here in the middle of the night or this early in the morning. "Guys? Did I miss something?" Yamucha asked confused. 

"Other than your brains, I don't think so," Pikkoro said without a trace of humor in his voice. He skimmed the surface with his piercing eyes, until suddenly realisation sparkled in them. Kuririn looked in the general direction of the green Namekkujin's line of sight, when to his astonishment he saw the Satan City Hospital looming ominously in front of them. 

"What the...?" he murmured in a disbelieving voice. 

"The same goes for me," Tenshinhan whispered, his two 'human eyes' emanating disbelief at the building, while his third kept out a watchful eye for where to land. What on Earth was Gokuu doing here? Of all places! As far as all his friends knew, he could never be persuaded to go even near a hospital, let alone a five-mile radius from it. But now, something that must have been stronger than his fear for the subject had forced him to go. 

"I've got a bad feeling about this-" 

"I think I've spotted him," Pikkoro interrupted, taking the lead from there. The others, nervously followed suit. 

But whatever Kuririn and the others had expected to see this far outmatched their wildest of guesses. 

* * *

"Dad..." Gohan whispered. "Ssh... it's going to be alright..." 

Gokuu shook his head in denial. "N-no... all m-my fault..." 

The vacant look in his father's eyes as well as the lack of emotion in the broken man's voice really terrified Gohan. He had never seen his father so 'emotionless' before. Than again he had never seen the great Earth Saiyajin cry before. But Gokuu had. He had cried. _Goten-chan..._ He desperately held back his own tears. He wouldn't cry, it would only upset himself more. He needed to help his dad, he needed to be strong. 

"Dad, please don't say that," he tried again, lightly tightening his embrace. "It wasn't your fault. If anything it was mine... that... Goten..." He bit his lip and his eyes started to glaze over with barely held back tears. 

Finally some emotion started to pour out of the man he held. Gokuu's voice, although croaked and a bit hoarse, seemed gentle and slightly confused. "Gohan... Never say that again, Gohan. And I mean it. You only let him out of your sight for a minute. Chichi-" He choked on the name. Gohan understood part of what his father must have been feeling, but only concerning the betraying part. He would never be able to feel completely. 

"Chichi..." Gokuu on his turn tightened the strong embrace, which Gohan returned with as much comfort as he could muster, "she saw the chance and took it... It was my fault." Finally they both let loose their grief over their son and little brother. The tears fell freely, taking with them the tension and pain they had suffered these past months. 

They never noticed the group of warriors, gently floating in the air, all watching this exchange of family grievance in their own way. And never noticed the dark figure who resolutely stepped up to them, an air of confidence following in their wake. Not until it was too late. 

* * *

Bejiita closely watched Gokuu as the latter stared at his first-born's retreating back. The proud Prince could still see the fine, crystalline lines tracing down his counterpart's pale cheeks. The only indication he had actually been crying. When Gohan had reached the group and painfully told them what had happened, Gokuu finally turned. Bejiita saw he was unable to meet their surprised and shocked gazes, and he knew along the bigger lines what must have happened. But there were still a few things he didn't understand. 

Bejiita slowly reached out and touched the great warrior's shoulder. Although he had barely touched Gokuu, the younger Saiyajin drew back as if stung by a needle. "Bejiita..." Bright, confused eyes, tinted with a sparkle of fear, looked up at him. "Why... why did you come...?" 

Although the words were not scornful in any way, Bejiita still felt hurt. He slowly looked at the group gathered around Gohan, than back at Gokuu. "What happened?" Silence fell. 

He avoided the question... 

Gokuu felt a sudden heat rush up his cheeks. Bejiita's hand felt comfortable where it caressed his right cheek. Almost too comfortable. He turned his eyes away once again. 

"Gokuu..." 

The younger Saiyajin's eyes widened, his breath quickened ever so slightly. "W- what did you say...?" 

"Gokuu, Son Gokuu," Bejiita repeated softly. He gently turned his younger counterpart so their satiny-black eyes met. "I will repeat it over and over for you if you still doubt I care..." 

Gokuu soundlessly swallowed a lump away. He didn't doubt him, ever. He always had this feeling that Bejiita wasn't such a bad person as he had believed himself to be. The cold demeanor and indifference in appearance had all been a facade, to hold on to his old ways. But those ways had been burned away by years of having spent his time on Earth. Among people who, if given the time, would see the person Bejiita could have been. And now is. 

No, it hadn't been doubt. Far from that. It had been fear. Fear for what Bejiita might have thought of him. He had broken down in front of his Prince when he had told him about Chichi. That he had been weak and had let the woman beat him... 

But it had all been for a good cause; both his sons' protection. The cost; his pride. And that was the Saiyajin's core. A pride-less Saiyajin could never be a Sayajin. If he knew it, Bejiita surely would. And he feared Bejiita's rejection above everything else. Everything. Everything; except his sons' lives. 

Tears sprang into his eyes, blurring a perfect vision of Bejiita's concerned face. A sob escaped him before he sagged into Bejiita's arms, his warm embrace. "Gods, 'Jiita... She... W-when I didn't come home... last night... She took Goten and-and..." His sentences were disturbed by his crying and he stopped explaining altogether. 

Bejiita already knew. 

The Prince stroked the younger Saiyajin's bangs and neck, while gently holding the others back, angrily remembering the broken flesh. He soothed Gokuu as best he could, ignoring the surprised looks from the other warriors. He saw Gohan flashing him a small tearful smile and nodded once in reply. Yamucha's glare didn't escape him either. But this time he didn't taunt the guy, he had something to take care off first. 

"Gokuu," he whispered softly, sending the tall Namekku a meaningful look. The Namekkujin nodded curtly and seated himself cross-legged in front of a tree beginning his meditation, respecting the Saiyajin's privacy. "What happened to the woman?" He needed to know for sure. 

Gokuu sniffled. "She's been... taken to the p-police-station. Arrested because of child-abuse..." 

A small frown settled upon Bejiita's features. "You didn't tell them about yourself...?" 

"G-Gohan told them, but didn't know about... me..." he answered weakly, burying his face against the other's shoulder. "I couldn't..." 

When it was apparent Gokuu would burst into another fit of tears, Bejiita soothed him again, saying he understood. If he had been in the other's position he would surely have withheld that piece of information as well. For a long time both were silent, lost in thoughts. 

"... 'Jiita...?" Bejitta looked at Gokuu as he pushed himself halfway up to meet the other's eyes. A small smile Bejiita hadn't seen for ages, for it was a true smile that really reached the other's eyes, lit up Gokuu's star-lit face. 

"Aishiteru, Saiyajin no Ouji..." he whispered softly. 

A slight pink tinted Bejiita's cheeks as he smirked playfully. "I know... Gokuu. I know." He slowly leaned forward as Gokuu's eyes fluttered closed. He followed the example, closing his eyes, enshrouding himself in darkness. He felt his lips brush against the ones of the other Saiyajin. Both felt the sparkle of righteousness when they pressed on. They could both feel their auras flaring up around them, but it seemed all too soon when their very first kiss ended. 

When Bejiita opened his eyes, he stared directly into Gokuu's passionate ones. A cough from behind and above them, startled them into a sitting position. A group of disturbed and red-faced warriors were looking in all directions except for the pair of full-blood Saiyajin. Gohan smiled, no longer containing the joy he felt at the moment. Although he and his little brother had lost their mother, their father had found his new soulmate. 

Gokuu and Bejiita looked at each other, seeing their hands entertwined, and came to the same conclusion. Gohan was right. They had found each other; soulmates. Bejiita suddenly stood and helped Gokuu up as well. A questioning look was all Bejiita needed to start explaining. "We're going to see your son and help him heal." 

"Heal?" Gokuu asked a bit confused. Suddenly his mind told him the answer. "Like you did with my back...?" When Bejiita nodded the affirmative, he got curious. "Bejiita?" 

"Hn?" They both rose to the second floor of the large building, Gokuu leading the way to the room Goten occupied. 

"Well, I was kind of wondering something..." Gokuu started, abruptly halting in front of a large window. Bejiita gave a slight tug and the glass was removed from it's spot. "...how did you manage to heal my cuts?" 

Just before the two went inside, Bejiita whispered something in the other's ear. 

Still outside, the group including Pikkoro and Gohan, were about to take off when they heard Gokuu's outburst. 

"YOU LICKED ME?! SAIYAJIN AREN'T CATS, WE'RE WERE-APES!!" 

**The End**   


* * *

**Kase:** ....please tell me I've improved my writing since this fic. Um, the end's lame because... well, I've got no excuse. First ficcie, what can I say? Hope you enjoyed as much as I enjoyed writing this. I think I enjoyed it, at least... It's been so long... 

**_REVIEW CORNER:_**

**_kit-kit:_** Glad you show so much enthusiasm for this thing! A sequel would be nice, to give the readers more background info on the abuse-part (I'm not really satisfied with the little info I gave you all), but I don't think I'd have the inspiration or skills to make it work. But I promise I'll think about it. Thanks for the review! 

**_FireFly:_** Thank you for the compliments! You make me blush! ((wipes blush off face)) You can't believe how happy I am to hear I managed to make the characters IC, especially seeing the events and circumstances I put them through. And the end... hehe, I'm still not really satisfied with it (too abrupt and twisted in my opinion) but I'm glad you enjoyed it. ((peace!)) Thanks once again! 

**_Goku New Wife:_** I'm glad to see you still decided to leave me a positive review even though you didn't like the shonen-ai factor within the story. ((wink)) Mission accomplished! Haha -- another reviewer craving a sequel. Well, like I mentioned in **kit-kit**'s reply I'm not sure if I'll ever get around to it... but anyone willing to take a crack at it themselves is more than welcome to! Just please leave me a note if you decide to. ((wink)) Thanks for the review! 

**_Gashole:_** First of all: I can't believe you actually read this thing to the end. I'll write you an **FMA** one-shot if you prove me wrong. XD Second: Don't tell me I made you speechless! I thought you knew me better than that! XD Third: Thanks for the review -- Talk to ya later (about this)! XD 


End file.
